Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 036
"Death of a God!!", known as "Lapse of the Devil God!" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-sixth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on April 21, 2007 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary Jonouchi declares the attack of "Fiendish Engine Ω", "Jonouchi Crusher". As the Machine charges, wrist blades at the ready, Jonouchi wonders if this is even going to work. The Wicked God and the demonic machine clash, the wrist blades of "Fiendish Engine Ω" scything through "The Wicked Eraser's" neck. As the "Eraser's" head begins to fall, Bandit Keith smirks, and Jonouchi is ovrjoyed that his attack got through. The "Eraser's" head hits the ground and its body begins to droop, black blood dripping from the neck stump as Jonouchi cheers that he took out the Wicked God. The blood drips past Keith as his Life Points fall to 100, and he comments that now he's done it. As soon as "Eraser's" blood hits the ground, it surges forth in a black wave, covering the floor around the Duelists. Jonouchi asks what the stuff is, and think it's the "Eraser's" black blood. His chained face-down cards and "Fiendish Engine Ω" begin to sink into the blood, vanishing beneath the surface. As the "Eraser's" body begins to dissolve, spurting more blood, Jonouchi asks Keith what's happening. Giggling madly, Keith admits that he forgot to tell Jonouchi something - when the "Eraser" goes to the Graveyard, it drags all the other cards on the field with it. He giggles again as the "Eraser's" severed head sinks, followed by its body. Jonouchi asks why, thinking that he can't believe the "Eraser" can do this. He realizes that this is why Bandit Keith didn't put any cards on his field except for the "Eraser." Thinking that this is bad, he can't let Keith start his turn while he's defenseless, he Sets a card before ending his turn. Suddenly, the Wicked God's blood surges from the ground and begins coiling around him, covering him. Keith laughs weakly, remarking that it looks like taking the cards wasn't enough for the "Eraser," is it going to take them along too? "Eraser's" blood coils around Keith as well. Jonouchi, completely covered, wonders what's going on. His vision has gone completely black, he can't hear or smell anything. He raises his hand, thinking that his body's losing all sensation, and wonders in horror what's happening to him. But Bandit Keith seems to be familiar with the feeling, and asks "Joey" if he's feeling what he's feeling, isn't he? The feeling of death. Jonouchi doesn't respond, and Keith draws, thinking that he'll finish him off now. He activates the Spell Card, "Two-for-One Repair Job" to bring back a monster from the dead - "Fiendish Engine Ω." It appears and lunges out of the dark towards Jonouchi, as Keith tells him to just die. Freezing up, Jonouchi activates his Set card "Skull Dice" to reduce the ATK of Keith's monster, rolling a four to divide "Fiendish Engine Ω's" ATK by that number, to 700. The Machine slices Jonouchi with its wrist blade. As his Life Points fall to 600, he thinks that that was too close; Keith almost got him. But that attack woke him up. Somehow it felt like he was getting swallowed up, sucked down into the darkness. And it felt like he was never going to be able to come back. Looking at Keith, he thinks that he's just like Tenma; they're both possessed by the Wicked Gods. His face haggard, Bandit Keith asks Jonouchi why he won't die. He's dead, and Jonouchi's still alive. It's not fair. Dropping his cards, he clutches his head in pain, and he asks if he's going to disappear again. Down into nothing, into blackness. This time, is Jonouchi going to hunt him all the way into the jaws of death? Jonouchi tells Keith that it's his turn, and not to be afraid; he's going to save him now. Drawing, he Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight," telling Keith to take this hit and come to his senses. Keith screams his rival's name, and "Gearfried's" stabbing shield pierces the still-weakened "Fiendish Engine Ω" and then hits Keith. He stumbles back against the wall as the black void created by "The Wicked Eraser" fades away, and Jonouchi tells him it's over. Thumbing towards "Gearfried," he comments that unlike those freaky Shadow Games, you don't feel pain from Solid Vision Duels. But if Keith's a Duelist, he must have felt that one; proof that he's alive as a Duelist. Removing his cards from the Black Duel Disk, Keith unclasps it and throws it to Jonouchi. Not yet, he says. He tells Jonouchi to fight him one more time, and put on the Black Duel Disk. Jonouchi promptly refuses. Keith bunches his fist in fury, but he's too weak to attempt an attack, and his hand falls to the ground. Jonouchi explains that he's not going to Duel Keith while he's like this. Right now, he's like some demon of vengeance. But even Keith must have been different when he first picked up a card, back when he Dueled just for the fun of it as he looks at Keith's "Barrel Dragon" card. He chuckles, admitting that he can't imagine Keith ever being like that. Then he tells Keith that he's giving this back to him, and places the "Time Machine" card in Keith's hand, telling him to use that card, remember how it feels to Duel for fun and then come and find him. As he runs off, he tells Keith to face him as a Duelist instead of a demon, and he'll Duel him anytime he wants. Featured Duel: Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Bandit Keith Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 16: Jonouchi "Fiendish Engine Ω" attacks and destroys "The Wicked Eraser" (Keith 900 → 100). The effect of "The Wicked Eraser" activates, destroying all cards on the field. Jonouchi Sets a card. Turn 17: Keith Keith activates "Two-for-One Repair Job", Special Summoning "Fiendish Engine Ω" (2800/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position and removing all other "Motor" monsters in his Graveyard from play. "Fiendish Engine Ω" attacks directly, but Jonouchi activates his face-down "Skull Dice". He rolls a 4, so the ATK of "Fiendish Engine Ω" is divided by 4, to 700 (Jonouchi 1300 → 600). Turn 18: Jonouchi Jonouchi Normal Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. "Gearfried" attacks and destroys "Fiendish Engine Ω" (Keith 100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters